


Dressmaker

by MrSpockify



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, gentle kisses, gerijah, god help me, nervous elijah, there's not enough gerijah in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpockify/pseuds/MrSpockify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Elijah made Oswald a suit, I don't see how there's any way he didn't spend his time years ago making something beautiful for his Gertrud to wear, and I don't see how there's any way Gertrud wouldn't absolutely adore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a lovely post by tumblr user gerlijah-fanart!

Gertrud watched as Elijah worked around her, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. Apparently he had been making a dress for her in his spare time, and he needed her measurements to complete the garment. He had been so cute while asking, the tips of his ears turning red while he explained that he would need her to take off her clothes so he could get the proper numbers. His eyes had watched the ground intently, and he had wrung his hands, awaiting her answer.  
  
Of course she had said yes— enthusiastically, even.  
  
So now Elijah walked around her, taking numbers here and there. It didn’t bother Gertrud that she stood before him wearing only undergarments. They had seen each other in far less before. This felt different, though. She felt more exposed, like an antique art piece being examined in a museum. His fingers ghosted over her arms, her waste, her shoulders, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. After he wrote down another number on his pad, Elijah paused in front of her, looking nervous.  
  
“I need to measure your bust now,” he nearly whispered, staring at her and waiting for permission.  
  
Gertrud nodded wordlessly and lifted her arms to give him access. Elijah wrapped her in the tape measure, his fingers feather-light on her skin. She could tell he was being ever so careful, his eyes never straying from the numbers on the tape and his hands keeping a polite distance from her body. Always the gentleman, he was.  
  
“That’s the last measurement,” Elijah announced, writing the number down. “I just need to make a few adjustments, then you can try it on.”  
  
No doubt he had already cut and sewn some of the pattern, basing the measurements off of the memory he held of her body. She always noticed his hands running over her curves when they were together, his movements slow and careful, as if he was memorizing her under his fingertips.  
  
She watched him now as he sat down at a desk, busy working on cutting and pinning bits of fabric together. She tried not to look too closely at the dress, hoping to be surprised when she tried it on. Instead, she focused on Elijah. He looked at ease, his fingers dancing delicately over the dress, moving pins and threading needles. His brows furrowed with concentration, and she was convinced he had completely forgotten about the almost-naked woman in his presence.  
  
Several quiet minutes passed, and finally he looked up from his work. His eyes widened, as if suddenly realizing he had left her standing there without offering her a seat, or even something to cover up with. To ease him, Gertrud smiled tenderly and bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation.  
  
Elijah stood from his desk and gathered the fabric in his arms, hurrying it over to her. She helped him draped it over her frame, holding pieces of fabric for him to pin. When he was finished, he took a step back, looking her up and down. His eyes shined proudly, and he nodded.  
  
“Alright,” he said, “you can look in the mirror now.”  
  
Gertrud turned around and inhaled sharply when she saw herself in the mirror. The dress looked so elegant, the silky fabric light on her skin. White lace lined the edges, adding a touch of sophistication that none of her dresses had ever had. She ran her fingers over the floral pattern on the skirt, marveling at how perfect everything fit her body.  
  
“It— it’s not done yet, of course,” Elijah said nervously, peaking around her wild curls to look at her in the mirror. She watched his fingers trace over her shoulder, touching lightly at the lace pinned on the neckline. “If there’s anything you don’t like, I can alter it. I wasn’t sure about the lace, I didn’t know if you liked that sort of thing. And—”  
  
“Elijah, it is beautiful,” Gertrud breathed, a smile spreading across her entire face. She gave a twirl, watching herself in the mirror and admiring how the dress moved so naturally.  
  
Seeing how much she loved the dress, Elijah visibly relaxed. He grinned and stood back to watch Gertrud admire herself in the mirror, his eyes full of love as he took in her every expression. After a moment of appreciation for the garment, Gertrud turned away from the mirror.  
  
He was about to say something else about the dress, but was cut off suddenly by Gertrud as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. He eased into her embrace, loving the feel of her soft lips against his own, along with the soft fabric of the dress under his hands. He could feel her fingertips playing gently with the hair on the back of his head, sending a shiver down his body.  
  
She broke off the kiss, his expression tinged with disappointment. At her smile, however, he brightened right back up. She continued to gently rub the back of his neck with her thumbs, looking up at him with the most tender, adoring eyes he had ever seen. He could get lost in those eyes; he had many times before.  
  
“I love this dress,” she whispered earnestly. “Thank you.” A wave of pride washed over Elijah, and he felt his face flush.  
  
“Anything for you,” he insisted, softly running his fingertips over her cheek. She leaned into the touch, and he held her face as he planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, then another on her nose, then one more on those lips that he couldn’t possibly get enough of.


End file.
